Morgana Macawber
First appearance season 1 episode 20. Morgana MacCawber is Darkwing Duck's sorceress girlfriend. She was originally a criminal, but later reformed. Their attraction was nearly instantaneous from her very first appearance. She is Darkwing's love interest and a member of the Justice Ducks. Like any good or bad witch, she has familiars, including a spider named Archie, and two bats named Eek and Squeak. She has black streaked hair a lá Bride of Frankenstein and always wears a clinging red dress with minor scarves or shawls. She has earned Darkwing's trust, as she is one of only four characters that he has intentionally revealed his secret identity to. According to Flapping Terror's Interview with Tad Stones, she and Darkwing were intended to get married and have children of their own (even though Darkwing adopted Gosalyn); Tad even believed it would make for a good spin-off series. The name McCawber is a play on the words "macabre" and "macaw" (even though she seems to be a duck.) She is voiced by Kath Soucie. Family We learn very little about the families of the other characters in the show, but are introduced to Morgana's entire brood in "Monsters R Us," as well as people she refers to as Uncle, Granny and Auntie in "Fungus Amongus." Her father, Moloculo, is very protective of his daughter and dislikes that she is dating a "Normal" or non-magic user. She also has an Aunt called "Aunt Nasty" and a cousin named Globby who both appear again with Moloculo in the episode "Hot Spells," which was pulled from syndication due to the religious implications of the episode. All of her relatives follow classic monster movie tropes (see Design section). Uncle, Auntie, and Granny from "Fungus Amongus" are transformed into mushrooms at the end of their episode, never to be seen again. Morgana describes this as "another unfortunate side effect" of the pizza mushroom proccess, though it is unclear if she means that her relatives were turned ''into ''mushrooms, or if they were magically animated mushrooms all along, like the pizza mushrooms. Personality Originally an evil sorceress, Morgana changed her ways and became a romantic interest for Darkwing, as well as joining up with the Justice Ducks. Despite her beauty, Morgana is shown to possess a very short temper at times, especially when Darkwing has a hard time trusting her, which is shown in the season one episode "My Valentine Ghoul." Design Morgana is designed as a horror movie femme fatale. Her on-screen look includes elements of The Bride of Frankenstein (hair), Morticia Adams (hidden feet), and various other movie creations. Likewise her persona screams of horror movie goddesses, switching rapidly from the sultry purr of a succubus to the roaring unstable scream of Shakespeare's three witches. She is some mix of vampire and witch, as she engages in conjurations of a witch or sorceress, but is accompanied with insectile and bat familiars (Eek, Squeak, and Archie the spider) as a Vampire would be. And, of course, she bewitches Darkwing just like a Succubus or Bride of Dracula would. Onscreen, she is usually referred to as a witch or sorceress. Her family are similarly Movie Monster tropes. "Uncle" and the rest of the board of Macawbers Mushrooms were a ghoul, a Jekell/Hyde lady, a spidery fiend or Renfield, and a reanimated cavewoman; and her later family in "Monsters R Us" include a ghoulish undead vampire, a classic cackling witch, a cyclops, and a blob. Appearances *Fungus Amongus *Just Us Justice Ducks(Part 1) *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) *Ghoul of My Dreams *Dead Duck *My Valentine Ghoul *Hot Spells *Malice's Restaurant Broadcast Information Morgana's first appearance was in the episode "Fungus Amongus", the eighth episode in production order, which aired on ABC on Saturday, September 28th, 1991. It's important to understand that while many sources list the first 13 ABC episodes of "Darkwing Duck" as a second season, it was produced with and aired alongside the 65 episodes that aired in syndication. Morgana next appeared in the two "Justice Ducks" episodes, which were the 44th and 45th episodes in production order. These aired in syndication on October 2nd and 3rd on 1991. While Morgana was portrayed on the wrong side of the law in "Fungus Amongus", in "Just Us, Justice Ducks", she's portrayed as a hero and is clearly dating Darkwing. Her next appearance in order of airdate was "Ghoul of My Dreams" (the 38th episode in production order) which - despite what many sources claim - aired appropriately on October 31st, 1991. Here, Morgana is still shown to be a criminal and appears to reform at the end of the episode. Thus, it's obvious that "Ghoul of My Dreams" was intended to be her second appearance but thanks to haphazard syndicated schedules her arc from villain to hero was aired out of order. (Or it could all be just a dream since Darkwing wakes up at the end of "Ghoul of my Dreams" - let the viewer decide.) Morgana's final two appearances in the syndicated run were "My Valentine Ghoul" (64th in production order, airing on Valentines Day in 1992) and "Dead Duck" (54th in production order, February 17, 1992). Morgana received heavy focus on the second ABC season (Fall of 1992), appearing in "Monsters R Us", "Hot Spells" and "Malice's Restaurant". Quotes :"I know I said forgive and forget, but this is Negaduck!" :"I wish you had kissed me before you woke up..." :"Darkwing Duck! This time you really asked for it!" :"Negaduck?! What are you doing here? You, you villain..." :"No, Gos. I'll handle this myself, you help with the cleanup." :"Dark, darling..." :"Forget it, Negaduck, I've given up crime." :"Another unfortunate side effect." Trivia *In "Ghoul of My Dreams," we learn that the reason why Morgana had to steal all the money in town is to pay back a student loan she made. *Later, we see the school these loans were presumably for, and learn that magic is in fact mostly based in math; hence the heavy loans. *Not once in her appearance in the series have Morgana's feet been shown. *Her eyes turn red sometimes when she gets angry. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Turing Good Villains Category:Recurring characters Category:Justice Ducks Members Category:Macawber Family Category:Female Characters Category:Ducks Category:Characters with a Short Temper Category:Daughters Category:Comic Characters Category:Main Characters